Burdens of Love
by Alizzy
Summary: Elsa feels the weight of the crown on her head, sinking into depression after the events of the movie. Is she really the right person to rule? And what about her feelings for her sister...? Elsanna SMUT! Disclaimer: Read at your own peril.


Elsa sighed. The day was finally over, and it had been a long, long day. Citizens came to her every day with their day to day issues, and as Queen she had a duty to the kingdom. Most of it was handled by her advisors but it was still good to show her face, especially after the years of hiding away during... It was better not to think about those days.

Elsa readjusted the crown on her head, the weight feeling heavier than ever before.

_'Why can't you still be alive father?,'_ she thought to herself.

The diplomacy with surrounding kingdoms, the day to day proceedings of her own, also ensuring that Anna didn't get into trouble, the last one most concerning of all. Anna had a talent for getting herself into awkward situations; sometimes she thought maybe she was doing it on purpose.

A small creaking sound broke her train of thought.

"Sorry, the hearings are over for today," she called out, not wanting to be bothered by more mundane issues.

"Awwh Elsie, you're not meant to notice!" the familiar voice complained.

"Anna, what are you doing here?"

"I just thought you could do with a snack! I brought chocolate! You luuuurve chocolate. Oh and I broke something... over.. somewhere.. and I said I'd fix it and.." Anna teetered off.

Elsa sighed. Anna. She loved her sister so much, but the things she did, she wondered if perhaps Anna had magical powers of destruction and clumsiness to match her ice powers.

"It's ok Anna, I'll fix it" she responded, the day leaving her feeling despondent.

Elsa closed her eyes, feeling the beginnings of a migraine coming on.

'I hope that doesn't last,' she thought to herself.

There was a loud crash, jolting Elsa out of her thoughts once more.

"Oops!," Anna said looking sheepish and what was possibly at one point a statue decorating the edge of her throne room lay shattered on the floor. Anna was wearing the same dress she wore for the coronation, Elsa noted. It took Elsa's breath away the first time she saw it on her sister on the day, the way the black bodice contrasted with her pale skin, and the turquoise shoulders bringing out the colour of her eyes. It had been so long since she had been so close to her sister. She had grown into a woman; a beautiful woman at that. A pang of jealousy shot through Elsa as she remembered that Anna was dating Kristoff.

Elsa shook her head roughly. She really had to get these thoughts out of her head. Conceal, don't feel. The fact that she was having these thoughts about a woman was bad enough, but her sister? Elsa turned away, not wanting to face her sister, now of all times.

"Elsa, are you ok? You seem a bit... off these days. I never see you any more, and I know you're busy but I miss you.. It feels like we've never been so far apart, even though I know you're not in your room anymore, but it feels like you've been avoiding me and I want to know why."

The sound of hurt in her sister's voice was unbearable.

_ 'You don't know Anna, this is to protect you...'_ Was that out loud?

"From what Elsa? You can control your powers now, and Arendelle is doing so well. Everyone is happy, but you... Please be my sister again... I can help you! I swear! I'll do anything!"

Anna stepped in front of her sister's gaze, squishing her face into all sorts of shapes to try and cheer her up, but stopped as she saw the tears in Elsa's eyes.

"Please Elsa, don't cry. Talk to me."

Elsa felt her sister's arms wrap around her and pull her close. Anna's body was pressed right against hers.

"I'm sorry Anna, but this is something I can't tell you."

Elsa tried to pull away from her sister. How do you tell you sister you love her?

"But I'm your sister Elsa, don't you trust me? Why do you always pull away from me? What have I ever _done_ to you? I've always been here for you. I've chased you to North Mountain, I almost _died_ for you Elsa. And I'd do it again. Please just trust me!" Anna started, her frustration building up at her sister's stubbornness.

"**I love you, Anna!"** Elsa blurted, a look of terror starting to form on her face as she realized what she just said.

Silence filled the room, both sisters not knowing how to react.

"I love you too, Elsa, we're sisters. Of course we love each other, I don't see why that's so bad"

"I didn't mean it like that.." Elsa said quietly. It was out now, there was no turning back.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I **love** you Anna. Love. Like you love Kristoff. Ugh forget it, this was stupid. Let's pretend this never happened"

Elsa pulled away from Anna and started towards the door.

"W-wait! Elsa, this is what's been troubling you all this time?" Anna asked, curiously.

"It's wrong Anna, and I'll work it out, but until I do I need space ok? I'm sorry Anna, but this is for the both of us" Elsa said, the pain evident in her cracking voice.

Her eyes widened as Anna threw herself at her sister, Anna's soft lips pressing tentatively against hers.

"Love me like this...?" Anna asked quietly, breaking off the kiss.

Elsa was stunned.

Anna's lips pressed against Elsa again, this time pressing her body against Elsa, as her tongue gently ran along Elsa's lips.

"Or maybe like this..?"

"Anna...?"

The look of confusion was evident on Elsa's face.

"Shh.." Anna responded, closing the distance between them again, this time deepening the kiss, her tongue probing it's way into Elsa's mouth.

'_This is wrong... It's wrong... It's wrong, right? It's... right...' _Elsa's thoughts trailed off as she felt herself giving in to the kiss, starting to feel light headed as she felt her sister's tongue enter her mouth. Desire took over her body, her hands starting to roam up and down her sister's body, her sister responding in kind, one hand slipping into her dress to caress her bare skin.

A quiet moan escaped Elsa's lips as she felt herself being led out the room, all the pent up frustration and emotion starting to surface as their tongues darted back and forth, doing an intricate little dance inside their mouths.

Elsa tripped over a step, finding herself flat against the ground with Anna on top of her. Any doubts she had disappeared the moment their eyes met, and she found herself staring into the loving gaze of her sister.

"See silly? I love you too..." Anna said, running her eyes down Elsa's body. "You're so much... beautifuller.."

Elsa giggled.

"That's why you were stuttering at the coronation?"

Now it was Anna's turn to blush.

"I... I uh.. I mean I was.."

"It's ok. I meant it when I said you were beautiful too..."

Feeling a lot braver, Elsa reached up and kissed her sister lightly on the lips, a strand of saliva connecting their lips as they broke apart. Elsa gasped in surprise feeling the zip of her regal navy blue dress running down her back as Anna slipped her arms out of the elegant garment. Self consciousness took over as Elsa clutched at her dress, blushing furiously.

"It's ok Elsa.." Anna cooed, gently coaxing Elsa's arms open and slipping the dress down to her waist. The sight stopped her in her tracks. Elsa's pale skin seemed to almost glow in the moonlight, and her small firm breasts with their pale pink nipples hypnotic as Anna lowered her mouth towards them.

Elsa gasped her sister's name as she felt Anna take one of her nipples into her warm mouth, sucking gently, her hands working to free Elsa of the rest of her dress. Elsa lifted her hips as she felt the dress sliding off her body, feeling herself exposed with just one tiny bit of fabric left before her entire body was on display. She wrapped her legs around Anna's slender waist, her hips instinctively grinding against Anna's body as she held her sister's face to her breast.

"Oh god... Anna," she moaned, unable to stop herself.

Anna giggled hearing her name.

"Elsie... so... is this what you wanted?" she whispered into Elsa's ear, before playfully nibbling at it.

"Anna... please..."

"Please what Elsie...?"

Elsa whimpered, frustration building up as she rolled Anna over, furiously kissing her on the lips as her hands started undoing Anna's dress. Anna smiled, and she felt herself being pinned down by Elsa as she worked Anna's dress off her body.

"Elsa..." Anna breathed, too distracted to notice the mischievous grin on Elsa's face.

"Do you wanna build a snowman...?" Elsa whispered seductively, as she pinned Anna down onto the ground. Anna squealed as Elsa blew a layer of frost on her nipples before taking them into her mouth, the contrast between the cold ice and Elsa's warm mouth causing Anna to squirm desperately under her. Smiling at the response, Elsa started to trail a thin layer of ice, moving down Anna's body, stopping just before her panties and planting a small kiss on Anna's hipbone.

"Let's get you out of these..." said Elsa, slipping the fabric down Anna's smooth legs while trailing down her inner thigh with icy kisses.

"Elsie.." Anna moaned, placing her hands on the back of Elsa's head, trying to guide her higher towards her most intimate of areas.

Giving Anna's inner thigh a lick, Elsa started planting small kisses and gentle licks up the other leg, feeling her sister's legs spreading further and further as she got higher, stopping just before she reached Anna's center. Elsa felt her sister's legs wrap around her gently, squeezing lightly as Anna's entire body tensed in anticipation.

Elsa paused. Her sister's scent was so rich, being so close to the source and with Anna's warm thighs wrapped around her, she placed a light, icy kiss just above her sensitive little nub. Anna let out a sharp gasp.

"Elsa that's not faaair," Anna whined, squirming as Elsa placed a circle of icy kisses around her clit. Elsa placed her tongue against her sister's nub, giving it a light lick before wrapping her lips around and suckling on it gently, eliciting a long, drawn out cry from Anna. Elsa's hand slid down, gently rubbing Anna's labia while licking at her sweet pearl.

"Ugh... Elsie I love you... I love you," Anna panted, grasping at her own breasts, kneading her nipples between her fingers, unable to sit still as a thin layer of sweat beaded on her taut body.

Anna's back arched off the ground as one of Elsa's fingers entered her, sinking into her and sliding back and forth and a second finger soon joining in the rhythmic rubbing of her insides.

"Elsa.. I'm.. I'm" Anna struggled to find her words, as the waves of pleasure building up in her body threatened to send her over the edge.

Elsa, sensing her sister's need, changed her position, curling her fingers inside of Anna's body and pressing up against her g-spot causing Anna to tremble and cry out, the waves becoming more intense until they exploded sending spasms rippling through her body.

"Elssssiiiiiie.." Anna moaned, her body quivering as she convulsed on Elsa's fingers. Whimpering helplessly, her hands clutched at Elsa's hair as she pulled her sister's face against her sex.

Anna lay panting on the ground, her entire body exhausted, still basking in the afterglow of the orgasm.

"I guess you really did love me, Elsie," Anna giggled.

Elsa rolled her eyes, giving Anna a light kiss on the lips and smiling to herself.

"Anna, I would do anything for you," Elsa whispered into her sister's ear.

"Reaaaally?" Anna asked, grinning mischievously.

"O-of course! I love you."

"Can I have your panties then?" Anna replied, hooking her fingers into the bands of Elsa's underwear and trying to drag it off her body.

"Anna!" Elsa squealed, managing to pull away and running off with her sister close behind her.

The End?


End file.
